super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Henry
"Welcome to Silent Hill." - Silent Hill Sign Silent Henry was a Mission ran by Polar Star Quote, with one other member, Coolsonic, as part of his personal Henry Character Arc. It is based on Silent Hill, as well as going In Depth on Henry's personal backstory. Cast Player Characters: Black Mage Non-Player Characters: Henry Lillianne Lillianne's Father Plot & Summary Silent Henry began, due to Henry randomly vanishing, leaving behind a note that simply asked if he was not back by time the note was recieved, A Rescue Mission should be sent out for him. Black Mage, clearly feeling worried for his friend, Immediately set out to Neo Arcadia to find Henry. Upon reaching Neo Arcadia, Black Mage would find that many were denied access to the City, as Magic would simply warp them right back out. So instead, Black Mage used his Warp spell to Warp himself into the City. However, Silent Hill's own demonic power would corrupt his magic, and grant him his very wish, by warping him atop an old abandoned gas station, Outside of which, he would meet Lillianne, A Girl who was simply abandoned, holding only a Radio, which she believed to ward off the monsters of Silent Hill. "...Hey Padre! Did you hear about the Broken Submarine? It didnt go down well!" -- The Radio Venturing Forward, Black Mage would come upon a Strip Club with Lillianne, where Lillianne's 'Father' Supposedly left her. Encountering a disturbing Worm-monster, Black Mage would incinerate the worm-like monsters, as they disturbed Lillianne fiercely. Unbeknownst to Black Mage, Henry, Deeper in Silent Hill than Black Mage, Would be attacked by a Similar Fire Spell by an Entity known as 'The Sorceress', Whom Attacked Henry with every magic spell Black Mage used while inside of Silent Hill. Moving to the Bathroom, Black Mage would discover, along with Lillie, A Strange Bird Statue, which would reveal to Black Mage a Flash Back of Henry's childhood, and how he was often tormented by Plegian Children at the orphanage he was left in, and when needing aide by his Parents, his Father would simply scold him for his weakness and leave him to be abused more. Recieving a Dread Scroll from the Bird Statue, Black Mage and Lillianne would be warped into The Dark World of Silent Hill, And be forced to choose between three conceivable locations. Black Mage, thankfully, selected the correct path, and went to the Church, where Lillianne's Father Awaited them, To which Black Mage would protect Lillianne from her supposedly Mad father. It was only after this, that Lillianne, in a dire rush to save Black Mage, would reveal the truth of her form. She was a representation of the innocence Henry could have had, if he hadnt taken the path of a dark mage, A Gentle soul protected by others, instead of a Mad Murdering Wizard. But, Seeing as how Black Mage could be an equally destructive spirit, and still show kindness to a little girl like her, Made Lillianne gain something unique. A conciousness. However, Silent Hill could not allow Lillianne to continue existing as she did now, with her truth revealed, and would absorb her back into its growing, warping power. Black Mage, loosing all he had gained from this advent, would enter the Cathedral, and encounter Henry, Whom was being sacraficed upon an Alter by Lillianne's Father. Thinking Quickly to finish it right, Black Mage tossed the Dread Scroll to Henry, Unlocking Henry's newest Transformation, The Dread Knight, To which Henry could finally accept himself. "...I think i get it Black Mage...I...I always had this thought in my mind, that what i was doing, was terrible...I was doing something wrong--...Like i was being my Father. Abusing those weaker than me...But now i get it. Powers like these...They really arnt evil, No matter how Dark or Dreadful they claim to be. Its up to the one using it to decide how dark it really is...And if i Kill the ones who are really evil...Im only doing good!" -- Henry's Acceptance. With that, Henry Brutally Executed Lillianne's Father, Whom had lost his facade, and had revealed himself to be a variation of Henry's Own Father, But far too late. With Silent Hill satisfied at Henry's Acceptance, The Fog lifted, and Henry was left satisfied with his growth. However, Inside the Dread Scroll, Instead of teachings of the Dread Knight Class, was instead a Crayon Drawing of Lillianne and Black Mage, Hinting that there friendship may not yet be over. Symbolism The Mission features heavy symbolism all throughout its entire playtime. Lillianne represents Henry's innocence as a Child, and his potentially lost peace of mind, once he had become a Dark Mage. The Radio Lillianne carries only says Puns, Representing Henry's use of Jokes and Humor as a front to cover his guilt. The Worms in The Strip Club represent Henry's weak feelings as a child. The Sorceress Represents multiple things. They Represent how Henry associated his Mother in tandem with his Father, And Fearing both equally, though softening his fear towards his mother, Hence the Sorceresses less-than-disturbing appearance. As well, The Sorceresses represent Henry's own fear of using his own magic to Harm, or its potential for destruction. The Bird Husk Black Mage see's the Flashback From is representative of Henry's love of Crows, And how they comfort him away from his darker memories. Lillianne's Father Represented Henry's Own Father, A Terrible, Abusive man, who allowed his son to be maimed, by his own hands or the hands of others, to teach him to be self reliant against there will, Community Effect Silent Henry acts as one of Quote's Proudest Missions, as he not only Finished it, But also showed how great Henry and Black Mages Friendship is, as well as what he felt to be a fine representation of Silent Hill on Li. Silent Henry also placed a stake on how the Entity of Silent Hill the Town behaves on Li, as a Fog-like Portal that calls to those in Guilt. Trivia Silent Henry's School and Amusement Park areas were fully planned out and had there own entity's to encounter, however, Black Mage picked the correct path, and so they were never seen. The Sorceress was brought about, by Quote's desire to feature Pyramid head, but to make it a more unique entity that would fit for Henry's Guilt. And so, The Sorceress was discovered. References Mission Thread Mission Log Category:Mission Category:Horror Missions Category:Character Missions Category:Silent Hill